


Something She Can't Take

by Samurai_Tsundere



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samurai_Tsundere/pseuds/Samurai_Tsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka has been the subject of her mother's verbal and sometimes physical abuse since the divorce. She wants OUT. She meets him at a diner on the side of a dusty road - a boy that will change her life for the better and show her how to live... and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> So I was digging around my files and found this: My SoMa fic! I forgot about it, basically, after I started writing "A Month in the House of Death", my MaKid(Maka x Kid) fic. I didn't change anything except a few errors, really, so you guys get a look at my old writing style. I must say, Its changed a bit, but I'll go ahead and post the first two chapters(I'd only written up to that point. If everyone likes it, I'll continue. If not, its gonna become a haitus work, and I'll fondly look back on it as a cautionary tale TT_TT. Anyway, rate and review, or you don't get any more!
> 
> Author's Notes: Rated T for teen due to swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the series Soul Eater, its original plotline, manga, tv-show, merchandise, video games, music-tracks, pooper-scoopers or any of the characters involved. However I do own the storyline of this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MAKA!"

Ugh, what now?

"Are you cleaning your room?"

"Yeah..." I replied weakly.

"Well I'm coming in!"

WHAT?

I quickly got up from my bed and looked around the room. Unfolded clothes scattered across my bed – homework and my finished dinner littered the floor...

I am SO screwed...

I rocketed off my temporary resting place on my bed and began to speed clean, snatching little odds and ends and tossing them wherever they looked decent. I was SUPPOSED to be cleaning my room, but... er... GOT DISTRACTED... um... by a BOOK... I just HAD to read it, i-it was near the end, a-and what I thought would take ten to fifteen minutes to finish reading the last thirty pages or so ended up taking an hour, I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to begin reading the second book of the trilogy – I had homework to do, and that would take maybe two hours, tops, and by the time I finished, I'd have to go to sleep.

Mom was angrily knocking on my door now.

"MAKA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She bellowed, most likely irked by how suspicious I was acting.

"Coming!" I said, panicked, looking at the unfinished pile of clothes on my bed(previously used as a sort of pillow while I read) untouched because of my lollygagging. The clothes...

HOLY CRAP, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT THE CLOTHES?

Then, I used on of the most pathetic and clichéd tricks in the proverbial book when it comes to cleaning rooms – something you'd expect that Macaulay Culkin(1)to do – I grabbed armfuls of my clothes and placed them into in my closet, and did my best to assure that the clothes wouldn't come avalanching(is that even a word?) out of my closet when Mom came in. I then shut the door with a forceful push, slowed my breathing so it wouldn't sound like I was speed cleaning(Mom could tell just by looking for certain little signs) and opened the door a crack.

"Hey Mom," I said brightly with a mock smile. "whats up?

She looked skeptical, and I could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

"Have you cleaned your room?" she inquired.

"Yep!" I said as innocently as I could manage.

"Let me see it."

I knew this was coming. This was always how it went.

Kami stepped into her daughter's room, scanning it with her eyes.

Things seem OKAY... but this won't fly. I doubt she's even vacuumed her floor. Thought Kami.

"You call this clean?" She asked sharply. "What have you been DOING for the past hour?"

"Homework... " I said, not a waver in my voice.

"Hmph. So you've finished?"

"Yep." I lied.

"Hmm, well, you've eaten... go to bed. Its 11PM. Good night."

"'Love you Mom," I said with a smile. "g'night."

As soon as she left, I took a shower in the bathroom connected to my room, plopping down on my bed soon after, thinking of my plan of action. Of course I hadn't done my homework – this is how things usually went: I read, neglecting my chores and homework for an hour or two, speed clean(not really CLEANING, just doing a halfway job), then think of which class I'm going to do homework for first. When my mom thinks I'm sleeping, I'm doing homework until about 2 AM, and maybe, if I feel like risking my mother waking up from the noise, actually cleaning up my room so she won't nag me in the morning.

I guess I'll start with math... Might as well get the hardest over with first. I thought to myself before digging into my backpack to find my textbook.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey" One of my teachers called from down the hall.

"Hey," I said evenly. It was a Monday. I was at school. Why the heck was she so chipper all the time?

"Why the long face?" The older woman asked with concern.

"Oh, nothing! I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Ooookay then!~ You know you can talk to me if you have any problems right?" She said with a motherly smile.

"Of course," I said with a small smile. "see you in next period Ms. Martinez.." I said, walking off, ignoring the concerned look the my teacher was giving me. Its not like I'd ever go to her for my problems... she couldn't help me, and its not like anyone would believe me.

I got into a huge fight with Mom this morning. It really wasn't my fault... but being the person that my mother is, she'd rather be right than just squash the argument. I'd done the dishes, cleaned my room the night before, and did my homework – I'd also made her bed for her before she came out of the shower so she could go straight to bed after what I knew to be a hard day. My alarm clock I awoke to the next day was Mom's screaming.

"MAKA, GET THE HELL UP NOW AND EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!"

Obviously I couldn't tell what the heck she was talking about. Whatever the problem was, the yelling was coming from the kitchen, so I got up to investigate, thinking "What did I DO?" my whole way there. When I arrived, Mom started yelling again, something about the microwave. I looked inside to find dried brown liquid all over the walls of the device. I turned to her, a puzzled look on my face.

"What's all this stuff in the microwave?"

"YOU would know," She said with a frown. "you had ramen last night!"

Only because you never cook. I thought bitterly.

However, I still knew where my mother was going with this. She's suggesting that last night, since I had some Maruchan(2) , the flavored, MSG(3) saturated water popped all over the walls while it was in the microwave, and that I hadn't cleaned up my mess. I had. This of course was NOT my mess. Mom always had coffee in the morning, and most likely the brew had splattered all over the walls as she warmed it. I explained to her how I'd cleaned up all my mess last night. She yelled, insulted me calling me all kinds of stupid, and made a fuss over such a small matter. I just sat there, my emotionless gaze meeting her own criticizing one. I just took it. I stopped caring what Mom thought a long time ago.

The rest of my school day went by quietly. I mean, how could it be remotely noisy, like those of the kids who hung out in their boisterous groups, laughing at whatever dumb joke one of them had cracked? I didn't hate them. If nothing, I kind of envied them. Its not that I'm timid, or a shut-in, or that I had some stereo-typical problem like the kids my age had in movies. I can be completely honest when I say I have no earthly idea why I don't have friends. All I have is Jen.

Jen has been my friend for as long as I can remember. We've been in the same school since the third grade... well, we were apart for a year in our first year of middle school, but still. She's fairly popular with our upperclassmen, so sometimes I'm left to eat alone, like today. I gazed over at her laughing with her friends, angry with her for leaving me... Whatever. Sometimes I even wondered if we were really friends. I glared at her from where I sat, no doubt getting weird looks from the people around me, but I didn't care. After glaring at her for a while longer, I suddenly saw some weird floating balls at the center of where everyone's bodies should be.

What on earth? I thought to myself, shocked. But as quickly as they had appeared, the balls were gone.

I looked at the milk on my lunch tray skeptically before tossing it in a trashcan nearby and decided to bring my own lunch from now on.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sooo glad school is over.

I sat in the passenger seat of our Honda Civic, watching things roll by my window. I suddenly remembered the A that I got on my math quiz and decided to show it to Mom. She still seemed pretty pissed off about this morning, and I want some peace of mind when I sit in my own home, so I have to do what I can to keep her happy.

"Hey mom, check this out," I said, pulling a page full of confusing equations, a giant A at the top, written and circled in red marker. "I got an A on that big math midterm I was telling you about. MAN I worked hard for this!"

For a moment, I wasn't sure if Mom had heard me. She still stared at the road with that calm look on her face, a look that I knew underneath carried an undertone of anger. A normal person would just tell me that nothing was out of the ordinary, and that I needed to relax.

However, a normal person hadn't faced Mom's wrath.

After a few awkward moments later, she looked at me, her calm and peeved look going a level higher on the "angry scale". Then, her eyebrows arched in an almost mocking glare.

"You think just because you got one measly A in one of your classes that you're doing a good job? Just do me a favor and shut up Maka."

I almost let my anger show, but then looked down at my hands.

"Yes ma'am." I said firmly, sitting out the rest of the way home in silence.


	2. Decision-Making Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeere's the promised chapter two of my "Dual-Chapter Release Extravaganza!"...
> 
> ...Whats that...?
> 
> Yes I DID come up with that name, and yes it IS terrible, but you're still reading aren't you?
> 
> Ok then. Enjoy the chap folks!
> 
> Author's Notes: Rated T for teen
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the series Soul Eater, its original plotline, manga, tv-show, merchandise, video games, music-tracks, pooper-scoopers or any of the characters involved. However I do own the storyline of this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wind whipped my hair as I tried to stop sand from flying into my eyes.

What the hell am I doing here... I thought to myself, as I clutched the back of the strange teen in front of me. I was on my way to the DWMA, a few THOUSAND miles away from my home, and for the umpteenth time that day, I marveled at my own strength, my own newfound independence... how different things would be from now on...

Let me explain... this all started about two days ago.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mom had some errands to run that day... thank GOD... As sad as this sounds, I LOVE it when she leaves the house. I love my mother, but I just feel most at ease when her judgmental stare isn't looking at me from behind. She said she had a few errands to run. That meant she'd be away for three to five hours – which means three to five hours to myself.

I was elated.

Mom, of course, gave me a huge list of chores to do, so I couldn't enjoy myself in the least. Or at least that's what SHE thought. I bode my time chilling out around the house, doing my chores here and there, and finishing them all a whole two HOURS before she came back. I watched some TV, and worked on the novel that I was writing on my laptop. Mom didn't know about the novel, of course. That would give her one more thing to badger me over. I'm not even going to give her that ammo against me.

Mom suddenly walked in the front door. I didn't even lift my head from the computer. She looked kinda pissed as she carried a few bags to the kitchen.

"Have you finished your chores?" She asked darkly from over the kitchen bar.

"Yep." I called from the couch a few feet away.

"Hmm. We'll see." She challenged.

"We'll see"? Why can't you just say "okay" like a normal person and leave it alone? Well, whatever, I've done everything anyway. I thought smugly.

Oh, but was I wrong. About 5 minutes later, Mom called me into her room.

"What is this?" She asked sharply.

Déjà vu. I thought. I hate it when she plays this little game. She calls me from some part of the house, saying "What is this?" knowing very well that I can't see what it is. I come to whatever part of the house she's in, and half of the time I have no idea what I'm supposed to be looking at. My mother knows this. Nonetheless, it gives her a reason to argue, also giving her an outlet to release anger on whatever she's mad at.

This time she was calling from her room, so I walked down the hall, readying my poker face. I do my best not to show any emotion when Mom yells. Any smirk, grimace or twitch of the eyebrow is perceived as insolence. When I reach her room, I look around. Apparently no sort of realization hit my face, because mom just grimaced at me.

"Whats wrong with this picture."

Silence.

"So you're telling me you don't see anything wrong with the scene before you?"

"I didn't say anything. Do you need anything...?"

"Ohhh, ok. I get it. You're playing games now. You must think you're real funny. Why isn't my room clean?"

What?

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Didn't I tell you to clean my room? You are SO hard-headed!"

"No," I started, now feeling very annoyed, but not showing it. "you didn't."

That morning, my mother called me into the living room, her being fully dressed, and holding out a piece of paper. She just told me to follow the list, and that "It should be pretty simple, even for me." I explained this, but she was still fuming. Her room was usually dirty – well, not really DIRTY as it was "unorganized", but that wasn't the point: This was HER room, and one of the only things in my house that shouldn't be my responsibility.

"Why do you have to be so contrary?" my mother asked, raising her voice. "I ask you to do one simple thing, and you screw it up. Just like everything else... jeez, I guess I'll have to do it myself now. What do you have to say for yourself?... Maka?... ANSWER ME!"

I was steaming. I cook... I clean... I try SO HARD, and she just –

I snapped.

"Isn't this YOUR job?" I asked, disserting my poker face for a moment. "I've done EVERYTHING ON THAT LIST, and just because I neglected to do ONE THING – that one thing not even being my JOB mind you – and –"

Just then, I felt my cheek scream with pain. Mom had slapped me. I staggered a bit before looking back into her eyes, and recoiling at just how angry she'd looked.

"Mom, I –"

"Shut up..." She said almost in a whisper.

"Mom...?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! GET OUT OF MY FACE! YOU. MAKE. ME. SICK..."

"I-I'm sorry, I –"

I flinched as my mother jerked into movement, flying past me, and into my room. I stood for a moment, shocked like I always am when this happened... except somehow... I was sure that this time was different. After a few moments, I hear bangs and unsettling noises coming from my room. I ran to my room, almost afraid of what I'd see beyond my door, nonetheless taking a look inside. What I saw shocked and surprised me. Slightly.

Mom was ripping things from off of shelves and tossing things all over the room, throwing anything she can get her hands on in disarray. She saw me staring in horror, and got this almost crazed look in her eyes. She scanned the room quickly, as if she were looking for something, then realization spread across her face.

"Where's the laptop, Maka?"

"No,,, please..."

She ran to the living room and snatched the laptop from the couch where I was previously seated, and made her way to the front door. I followed her, yelling, tears running down my face, begging her to not do the thing that she promised me she would for so many years. She ran all the way down our stairs, past our dark and empty apartment parking lot and to the bayou that ran through the busy street of our small neighborhood, and looked at me with... what was it... insanity?

"Sorry baby," She said in almost a whisper. "you've brought this upon yourself..." as she tossed my laptop in, my heart stopping the moment I saw my laptop hit the water with a sickening splash.

"No... NO PLEASE..." I whined, crying my eyes out, my knees falling to the wet grass. The night was quiet, and had it not been for the cars flying past us, my sobs would be able to be heard for at least a mile. That laptop was special. That laptop was the last thing my Mom bought me before everything good in my life went astray... It was also my only escape to the madness that was my life. When I got angry, I wrote, – or rather, I typed – when I got grounded from my phone for some stupid reason, I IM'd my friends. My only outlet for the pain and anger I pent up every single day... gone...

I looked up to see my mother, smirking down at me evilly.

"Get up Maka... you've got work to do."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When we got back to the house, my mother pushed me into the wreck that was my room.

"You wanna disrespect me? Okay then, well I believe in fair punishment. You will NOT leave this room until you're done cleaning – and stop crying, brainless. Maybe if you weren't such a whiney little bitch, you'd have more friends." She said nonchalantly, and my sobs stopped momentarily, too afraid of what would happen if I didn't.

"When you're done with your room you can do mine in the morning. If I wake up and you're not done, then you're going to get more than just a slap..." She said with a devious grin. "Goodnight princess." She said with a snarl before slamming my door.

For a moment I stood there, trying to bore holes into the wall with my eyes. Then, I sat down on my twin bed, and did something that I'd done my best to not do, and almost succeeded at doing for the last five years – I cried my eyes out.

Why... why is she so MEAN to me..?. everything I say, everything I DO... its wrong. I always try my hardest, but my mother will never be satisfied. Why does she have to take away any possibilities of happiness in my life? I wish I was somewhere else... I wish...

It was at that moment that I realized that I'd had these thoughts plenty of times before. I'd ran the situation through my head so many times – How I'd stuff everything that was important to me, all the essentials like food water, Mom's credit cards, ect , into a bag that was easy to carry and had a bunch of pockets, how I'd climb out of the window, and run off into the night after I'd left a very emotional letter, cursing my mother's existence, etcetera, etcetera... All of this was fine and dandy, but why hadn't I done it yet? I mean, I wouldn't really have any regrets... Well, at the moment, I was just so driven with anger... I had a simple decision to make. I could A) jump into the waters of uncertainty and leave everything I know behind, or B) just take it, clean my room, and get ready to clean my mother's tomorrow.

As I sat on my bed thinking, my tears subsiding for the moment, the door swung open again.

"You're STILL HERE?" My mother bellowed, angry. "When I tell you to do something, you DO IT. You think you're big just because you have nice things. Well who BOUGHT you these nice things? I DID. Get to work you cocky bitch!" My mother yelled, as she threw very large pair of boots at my head. I could be being a drama queen here, but I felt my nose sink into my face at least an inch.

"Get to work, before I come back in here..." My mother said before slamming the door again.

Making my decision was easy after that.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

That night, I did my best to pack everything according to my plan. Thank God my mom was a heavy sleeper. I snuck into the fridge, packed all the nonperishables that I could fit in with my clothes.

No regrets. No regrets... I chanted to myself as I did all of this as to not dishearten myself from what I wanted to do.

It was VERY lucky that my mother JUST SO HAPPENED to leave her purse on the couch when she grabbed my laptop, which JUST SO HAPPENED to contain ALL of her credit cards, about one hundred and twenty dollars in cash, and her very expensive 3D Andriod phone. At first I just grabbed the money and credit cards... but then I took her phone too. She'd taken my laptop. An eye for an eye right?

I'd deceided to leave at about five in the morning. As cool and movie-esque as "leaving in the darkness of the night" seemed, I'd have less of a chance of getting mugged or something if it was brighter outside. I took a steady breath as I opened my window. Even thought the door seemed like a much easier idea, our house had a security system. The moment that door opened, a little beeb would resound throughout the whole house, waking my mother and causing me to go through an unnecessary chase that would drastically lower my chances of leaving. Ever.

This was it. I was finally leaving this hellhole. Was I making the best decision...? Probably not... but what was there to lose? If nothing, I should be extremely nervous... uncertain... I mean, I WAS nervous, but the fact that I felt elated... like I'd just ran a marathon and I was reaching the finish line, I KNEW that I was doing the right thing. As I put my foot on the windowsill, a shirt shifted under my foot, and I noticed my flashdrive peeking out from under it. I grinned.

Well, at least when I get the hell outta here I can finish my novel... I thought deviously, remembering how I always saved a copy of my drafts every time I wrote. I may not saved anything on it recently, as it wasn't in my laptop before Mom threw it into the bayou, but I was cool with re-writing the last two or three chapters.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, I taped my note to Mom to the outside of my door, jumped out of my window(we may have been on the second floor, but this wasn't very hard, considering where was an outdoor hallway right outside my window) and made my leave.

Well, here goes nothing. I thought, as I silently closed the window behind me. ... or everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: For the next two days, Maka has many firsts: Her first night on her own, her first time using a credit card... her first encounter with a person that actually seems to have her best interest at heart? Who is the beautiful boy with the snow-white hair and wonderfully rouge eyes, and is it REALLY ok to travel with him?
> 
> Wow... I must've had alot of pent up anger when I wrote this chapter XD Seriously, guys, my mom did NOT throw a shoe at me OR slap me(though I have been slapped by her before, and with good reason, too). Some of Kami's mannerisms in this chapter DO follow my mother's to a T, though, but I'm sure you don't care to hear my life's story...
> 
> Or do you...?
> 
> If you have any questions about me, my story and how it relates to real-life events, or(I know I'll regret this XD) my mother, then message me, and I'll be sure to include your questions in the next chapter. If there IS a next chapter. And believe me people, there won't be, unless you review. I know what you guys are thinking when you finish reading this: "Wow, pretty good story. Oh, whats this? She wants me to review? Eh, don't worry about it... someone else will be sure to review, and I'll still get my chapter..."
> 
> No. No you will not. Believe me, when I write fanfiction the most is during breaks and vacations, and SOMETIMES I'll get some in on the weekends if the story is worthwhile. How do I determine that? IF. YOU. REVIEW. Don't do that, and I'll think I'm wasting my time. Some of you may be shouting: "Where's my SoMa goodness?" or "What's up with the introduction? That was obviously Soul on the bike, yet he isn't anywhere else in this chapter!" Well, that was your "preview". A "teaser" if you will. Reveiw, and the SoMa will begin almost immediately.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and leave reviews...
> 
> ...or I'll take your soul.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Mcaulay Culkin: The guy who plays the little boy in the blockbuster hit "Home Alone"
> 
> (2)Maruchan: Only the BEST brand of ramen EVER XD
> 
> Next chapter: Emotions run high as Mama reaches her boiling point and does something almost unforgivable. Maka must now make a decision that may change her life for the worst, or make it alot more... interesting.
> 
> To be honest, I wrote this during a period where my mom and I's relationship was NOT that good, and I was REEEEAALLY pissed off, so Kami's behavior is slightly based off of the way my mother is acting, just a LITTLE less extreme. I mean, c'mon, this is KAMI we're talking about here. From the way she's described by Maka and Spirit, she seems like the kind of person that doesn't mess around, and if she does something, she goes to extremes.
> 
> Like mother, like daughter, right? :)
> 
> Anyway, leave reviews...
> 
> ...or I'll take your soul.


End file.
